tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 574
The was a utility tractor built by International Harvester from 1970 to 1978 in the Doncaster, England factory. Model history The International 574 utility tractor replaced the 544. The new model had the same engines and same power output but used a new chassis with the seat and controls moved forward and the fuel tank placed behind the seat. The 574 also had a new 8-speed syncromesh transmission. The diesel-powered 574 was built in Doncaster, England with the D-239 engine supplied from Neuss, Germany. Gasoline models were shipped to the US without engines. The C-200 engine was built and installed in the Louisville, Kentucky factory. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version Production of the International 574 began just before the end of 1970. The basic 574 was a utility tractor. The following comparisons apply to tractors with either gasoline or diesel engines. The Ford 4000 All Purpose was a direct competitor for the International with almost the same power, engine size, rpm, forward speeds, weight, and ground clearance as the International. The Ford 4000 SU was a slightly lighter, more compact utility tractor with the same engine. After 1975 these models were replaced by the similar 4600 models. The John Deere 2020 U was another close competitor, its smaller engine displacement offset by a higher governed rpm. However, when the 2020 U went out of production after 1971, the replacement 2030 RU moved up a power class. The Massey Ferguson MF165 and its replacement, the MF255RC, also closely matched the International. The Allis-Chalmers One-Seventy, a low profile row crop tractor also competed with the International. The Oliver 1555 Utility had about the same power as the International but it was a larger, heavier, model with a big 6-cylinder engine. When the International 574 ended production in 1978, the gasoline version was not replaced. Tractor Comparison, diesel version In addition to the models discussed in the gasoline section, the diesel-only John Deere 2240 with a smaller 3-cylinder engine almost equalled the power of the International for a slightly lower price in 1977. Several diesel-only imported models also competed with the International 574. The British-built David Brown 990 and nearly identical Case 990 matched the power and weight of the International and were somewhat lower priced in 1977. Also from England, the Leyland 262 introduced in 1976 matched the power of the International, but the earlier Leyland 255 was somewhat lower powered. The German-built Deutz 4-cylinder D5506 was slightly more powerful and less expensive than the International in 1971. Its replacement moved up to a higher power class, but the new 3-cylinder D5206 developed almost as much power as the International for a lower 1977 price. From Italy came the Fiat 550, a little less powerful than the International. From 1971-1973 Fiat also built the 600, which was a closer match for the International. The Oliver 1355 Utility was based on the Fiat 550. The Minneapolis-Moline G450 and Oliver 1365, based on the Fiat 600, were priced lower than the International in 1971. The White 2-60 Field Boss, a more powerful version of the same basic tractor was priced much higher than the International in 1977. The smaller 3-cylinder White 2-50 Field Boss, also built by Fiat, was priced slightly lower than the International in 1977 but developed less power. The Allis-Chalmers 5050 was the same basic tractor but with increased rpm to make the pto hp nearly equal to the International. Also built in Italy was the Same Centauro 65. The Zetor 5511 was built in Czechoslovakia. Note: Specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995, and from sales literature. Timeline *1970 - International 574 introduced to eventually replace International 544 *1978 - International 584 replaced International 574 Factory locations Doncaster, England Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-200 4-cylinder gasoline engine *8-speed transmission (4-speed syncromesh with high-low-reverse) *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Standard tires **Front: 6.50-16 4-ply **Rear: 14.9-28 6-ply Options *D-239 4-cylinder diesel engine *Power adjusted rear wheels *ROPS *Independent pto *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control Serial numbers Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 574 * Farmall 574 Row Crop ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 574 Category:International 574 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Utility tractors Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:53 hp tractors Category:574 (model number)